MINI SERIE SKAL SATOSHI AND KASUMI LOVE
by SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA
Summary: SERIE DE FICS AAML O SAKL CAP 3: EL ÊMBRUJO MISTERIOSO. SUBIDO.
1. cap 1

POKE CUPIDO  
  
Por: fs masyer (satoshi himura).  
este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste antes de empezar quiero decir   
que este fic cuando lo escribí fue de tarea y me dieron un premio gracias a que   
les gusto a todo mi curso y a tros cursos que grasias aeso mi fic participo en   
un concurso en mi colegio y gano así que espero que aquí también les guste   
porque este fanfic lo ise en octubre del año pasado y lo agrande para que   
fuera mejor espero que les gusto mucho bueno boya explicar algo antes que   
nada que este es el primero de una como decirlo una mini serie no editada en   
la serie de TV pero muy diferente porque no me apoyo en las mismas cosas y   
la ago como a mi me gustaría que fuera así que con cuidado con pensar que es   
igual a la serie de TV solo digo que es inédita en TV para hacer mi propio   
final que ya lo estoy empezando a pensar pero falta mucho para que lo escriba   
esto ocurre en los viajes johto que se trata de cómo se empieza anotar el amor   
entre ash y misty pasando aventuras que serán interesantes y con humor asta   
que se declaran su amor y se casen espero que les guste pues comencemos   
nuestra historia.  
  
Narrador: encontramos a nuestros héroes rumbo asía ciudad ecrotic para que   
ash gane su siguiente medalla para entrar en la liga jotoh.  
  
Ash: (con voz de cansado ) brok cuanto falta para llegar a ciudad ecrotic.  
Brok: ( mirando el mapa) según el mapa primero tenemos que pasar por   
ciudad amor.  
Misty: ciudad amor?? Porque se llama así.  
Brok: según esto dice que antes la ciudad se llamaba ciudad fértil pero ase un   
año se lo cambiaron debido que barias parejas que no se querían, que no se   
amaban gente que no se odiaba y eran solo amigos o vecinos se enamoraban   
misteriosamente en a que ya ciudad entones le cambiaron el nombre a   
ciudad amor.  
De repente se oyeron unas voces.  
Vos de hombre: no te soporto.  
Vos de mujer: yo tampoco te soporto a ti.  
Ash: vamos haber que pasa y sale corriendo.  
  
Mientras que brok y misty salen detrás de el.  
  
Titulo de apertura ( recuerde que es como una mini serie   
así que tiene titulo de apertura)  
  
Pkemon, pokemon, pokemon.  
Ahora yo debo ser el mejor, mejor que nadie mas  
El mejo, el mejor. Ven ser en toda prueba.  
Termina la canción   
Nota: no se muy bien la canción de campeones de la liga jotho pero   
para el próximo episodio boy a saber bien y completa la letra.  
  
Misty: ash¡¡¡¡¡¡¡..... espéranos   
Al detenerse el grupo be a un joven y a una chica peleando ( nota del   
narrador: se parecen un poco a ash y a misty.  
Ash y misty: que dijisteeeeeeee¡¡¡¡¡¡ gritado.  
Yo nada sigamos con la historia.).  
Joven: eres una niña fea que solo sabe hacer estupideces.  
Chica: y tu un imbecil machista que y que solo sabe hacer estupideces.  
Ash: que les pasa????.  
Brok: porque pelean?.  
Joven: (enfadado) que te importa metiche.  
Chica: (enfadada y llevando la contraria al joven) para tu información todos se   
pueden meter en esta discusión. Estamos peleando porque el no quiere aceptar   
que le gane una batalla pokémon y se pico por eso.   
Joven: mentirosa tu comenzaste porque yo descubrí que hiciste trampa en la   
batalla.  
Mientras ellos peleaban a ash, brok y a misty le salia una gota de sudor.  
Cuando de repente salieron de la nada dos flechas que se clavaron el las   
espaldas del joven y de la chica y luego desaparecieron acto seguido los dos   
dejaron de palear .   
Misty: que les pasa porque se sonrojaron.  
Joven: meriu perdona por haberme enojado con tigo.  
Meriu: no yo debería disculparme TOM.  
Los dos al mismo tiempo: te...te..te amo.  
Dicho eso los dos se abrasaron y se fueron.  
Brok: (con cara de sorprendido) pe.. pe... pero que les paso.  
Voz: yo puedo responder a esa pregunta   
Ash, pikachu, brok y misty: (volteando hacia tras) que...?.  
  
Ash con voz de introducción: hoy presentamos poke cupido.  
  
ash: quien es usted   
profesor matarile: mi nombre es el profesor matarile y me preguntaba si eran   
entrenadores pokemon.  
Ash: si somos entrenadores pokemon yo soy ash y el es pikachu.  
Pikachu: (levantado un brazo) pikaaaaaaaaa.  
Bruk: Yo soy bruk.  
Misty: y yo soy misty y el es togepy.  
Togepy: toque...toque.  
Prof. matarile: mucho gusto en conocerlo me preguntaba si me podrían ayudar   
en algo.  
Ash por supuesto.  
Bruk; antes que nada profesor usted dijo que sabia lo que le paso a esos dos   
que estaban peleando y luego se enamoraron.  
Prof. Matarile: celos diré cuando lleguemos a ciudad amor.  
Misty: que coincidencia nosotros íbamos hacia allá.  
Ash: ( con ánimos y levantando los brazos) entonces vamos hacia ciudad   
amor.  
  
Acabó de un rato nuestros héroes llegaron al laboratorio del profesor matarile   
que se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad.  
Misty: Bueno profesor nos podrí a explicar lo que paso.  
Prof. Matarile: bueno resulta que ase un año inexplicablemente aparecían   
romances de gente que no amaban muchos dice que cupido vive en esta   
ciudad, Pero yo creo que se trata de un pokemon.  
Todos: de un pokemon.  
Misty: de que pokemon se trata profesor.  
Prof. Matarile: de este casualmente aquí tengo una foto miren.  
  
los tres miraron la foto.  
Misty: están lindo  
Ash:(abriendo su pokedex ) que es eso.  
Pokedex: clefa la forma no evolucionada de claferi no hay mas información.  
Brok: pero que tiene que ver este pokemon con que la gente se enamore   
misteriosamente.  
Prof. Matarile: creo que este clefa en especial tienen flechas alas que le agrega   
su ataque de cariño este tiene un efecto en los humanos que siendo las flechas   
agregadas con el ataque de cariño se tocan a dos humanos de diferente sexo   
provoca que los dos se enamoren.  
Ash: y que quiere que hagamos nosotros?.  
Prof. Matarile: bueno e desarrollado un antídoto contra ese problema pero   
necesito un ultimo ingrediente que esta en el clefa que causa todo esto por eso   
quería pedirles que si me puede ayudar en esto ¿ que me dicen chicos?.  
Ash:(con ánimos) atraparemos a ese clefa y así usted creara el antídoto y yo   
tendré un nuevo pokemon.  
Brok:(con la cara de cuando be a una chica hermosa) y yo podré tener una   
novia aaaaaa.  
Bammmmmmmmm (ruido de un mazo impactarse con algo).  
Misty: (enojada y cargando un mazo) eso es lo que tu crees.  
Prof. Matarile: bueno entones vamos tras el clefa.  
Pero mientras nuestros héroes se preparan para ir ala búsqueda del clefa   
alguien o algunas personas lo observan detrás de la ventana y escondidas en   
un arbusto.  
Jessy: escucharon eso.  
Jeims: si el bobo chino va a poder tener una novia después de todo.  
Jessy:( golpeando a jeims con un periódico) eso no tonto si le llevamos a ese   
raro clefa al jefe seguramente nos premiara.  
Meowth: y de paso les robaremos a pikachu.  
Los tres al mimo tiempo: entonces vamos.  
Una hora después.  
Misty: ( cansada )profesor como vamos a encontrar al clefa ya llevamos como   
una hora buscándolo.  
Prof. Matarile: bueno vamos a tener que buscar a un hombre y a una mujer   
que se estén peleando esas siempre son las personas que son flechadas por el   
clefa.  
Brok: miren eso.  
Al frente de ellos hay dos clefas apuntando dos flechas asía dos personas   
discutiendo.  
  
Prof. Matarile: así que así es como lo asen son dos clefas un macho y una   
hembra tiran cada uno una flecha para que la pareja se enamore.  
En ese mismo instante.  
Ash: (corriendo) muy bien clefa ya eres mío.  
Pero sin querer ash tropieza con misty y acto seguido empiezan a pelear.  
Misty:(enfadada) ash puedes puedes tener mas cuidado y podrías comportarte   
mejor.  
Ash:( enfadado) es difícil no chocar con una cabezota enorme y fea como la   
tulla.  
Misty:(enfadada) que dijiste eres un inmaduro, irresponsable, estúpido bebe.   
Prof. Matarile:(con gota de sudor) ¿son siempre así?  
Brok:(también con gota de sudor) todos los días:  
La pelea de ash y misty era mas grande que el de la otra pareja así que llamo   
la atención de los clefas.  
h.clefa: cle  
m.clefa: faaaaaa.  
Los clefas se dieron vuelta y lanzaron dos flechas asía ash y misty.  
Pikachu: chu??...pikaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡....pika..pikapi pikachu chu.  
Brok: eee?..AAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ASH MISTY CUIDADO.  
ASH Y MISTY: eeee?.  
Pero era tarde las flechas dieron en el blanco.  
Ash y misty: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
Prof. Matarile , brok y pikachu: aaaaaaaaa, nooooooooo,   
pikaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
  
Quien es ese pokemon.  
Nota: ya dije que es como una mini serie y boy a poner un comercial para dar   
información sobre algún fic que estoy escribiendo y que boy a mandar.  
  
As visto ppkemon pues no querrás perderte star pokemon( otro titulo para ese   
mismo titulo poke wars) no te lo puedes perder nota del autor ese fic no ba   
estar relacionado con la miniserie que estoy escribiendo.  
  
Es clefa  
Narrador: este pokemon es muy cariñoso.  
  
Brok, Prof. Materiel y pikachu:¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
Ash:(adolorido) que fue eso e.  
Ash mira a misty y se queda con una cara que.  
Misty:( también adolorida) que teee.  
Lo mismo que le pasa a ash.  
Los dos al mismo tiempo sonrojados ash: misty yo quería. Misty: ash yo   
quería.  
Los dos al mismo tiempo: tu primero.  
Ya saben Ash: misty yo te amo. Ash yo te amo.  
Los dos al mismo tiempo: de verdad.  
Y los dos se abrasaron y se besaron apasionadamente.  
Prof. Matarile: oigan chicos escuchen no se dan cuenta que estan enamorados   
a causa de los clefa.  
Misty: (en estado de enamorada) y que importa.  
Ash:(en el mimo estado que misty) si no se meta en nuestros asuntos.  
Brok: pero ash tenemos que.  
Brok es interrumpido por jessey.  
Jessey: para proteger el amor de la devastación.  
Jeims:(disfrazado de cupido) para unir el amor dentro de nuestra nación.  
Jessy: para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
Jeims: para extender el amor asta Paris.  
Jessy: jessy.  
Jeims: jeime me mes.  
Jessy: el equipo roket dando amor a la velocidad de la luz.  
Jeims: ríndanse a hora o prepárense a luchar hay madre.  
Meowh: Meowh así es.  
Brok: el equipo roquet que planean esta ves.  
Meowh: es muy fácil queremos al los clefas.  
Jessy: además aprovechando que el bobo y la pelirroja están ocupados en su   
romance nos llevaremos a pikachu también.  
Brok: no lo aran.  
Meowh: obsérvanos(Meowh saca unas manos gigantes que se estiran).  
Pikachu: pika???....chuuuuuuuu!!!!!!! ( onomatopeya de pikachu gritando al   
ser capturado por las manos gigante que saco Meowh).  
Al mismo tiempo jessy y jeims sacaron un saco donde metieron a los clefas.  
Equipo roquet: ya los tenemos adiós bobos hahahahahahahah.  
Brok: tenemos que a ser algo, ash, misty, se llevan a pikachu y los clefas.  
Ash: (en estado de solo tener ojos y oído para misty) que importa en este   
momento solo quiero estar con misty mi gran amor.  
Misty: (en el mismo estado que ash) si además pikachu puede cuidarse solo no   
es a si ash.  
Ash: si misty tu tienes toda la razón.  
Brok: pero que están diciendo.  
Prof. Matarile: es inútil los dos están bajo el efecto del ataque de los clefas.  
Brok: entonces que podemos hacer??.  
Prof. Matarile: si les decimos algo que los haga reaccionar como pareja para   
que nos ayuden a recuperar esos pokemon ¿pero que podríamos decirles?.  
Brok: ya se( se acerca al a ash y a misty y les dice) ash, misty saben el equipo   
roquet va a usar a los clefas y a pikachu para separarlos y destruir su amor.  
Ash: (con furia) no se los permitiré tenemos que salvar a pikachu y a los clefas   
del equipo roquet.  
Misty: siiiiiii debemos detenerlos vamos.  
Ash y misty salen corriendo muy rápido.   
Brok y el Prof. Matarile: espérennos.  
En el parque.  
Jeims: por fin tenemos a pikachu.  
Jessy: si además tenemos dos pokemon raros.  
Meowh: el jefe seguro nos premiara y yo volveré a ser su favorito en ves de   
ese estúpido felino.  
Ash: un momento.  
Misty: devuelvan esos pokemon.  
Equipo roquet: los bobos enamorados.  
Ash: noctol, totodail, cindaquyl, chicorita, bolabasaur yo los elijo.  
Misty: polewil, estarllu, pisiduk yo los elijo.  
pisShhhhsssss( onomatopeya de pokemon saliendo de sus pokeballs.  
Jessy: eso cren arbok, wowafet ataquen.  
Jeims: órale wising, órale flor de calabaza.  
Victrivel: aaaaaaa(victrivel salta adivinen donde).  
Jeims: calabacita no me de un beso.  
Ash: cindaquyl a taca victrivel con tornado de fuego, chicorita quita le la bolsa   
a jessy, bolbasaur quítale a pikachu a Meowh, totodail ataca a wissin con   
pistola de agua.  
Misty: psiduk ataca a arbok y a wowafet con tu ataque de confusión.  
Psiduk: psi??:  
Misty: no puedes hacer nada bien pato bobo muy bien poliwil ataca a arvok   
con tu ataque de idro bomba, starllu ataca wowafet con tu ataque de   
embestida.  
Nota del autor: El resto ya no cuento porque al final como siempre al equipo   
roquet le quitan lo que robo y los reúnen a tos ellos en un solo lugar.  
Ash: noctol manda volar al equipo roquet.  
Noctol ase un remolino mandando a volar al equipo roquet.  
E.R: el equipo roquet a sido vencido otravesssss.  
Ash y misty: lo logramos.  
Una hora después en el laboratorio del Prof. Matarile  
  
Prof. Matarile: ash, misty tienen sed.  
Ash: yo un poco y tu mi amor.  
Misty: yo también.  
El Prof. Matarile les da una bebidas que en realidad eran el antídoto.  
Brok: y bien.  
Ash:(aturdido) que paso ¿ y los clefas?.  
Brok: ya los capturamos y el profesor empezó a ser el antídoto.  
Misty: ( aturdida ) me siento media mareada que nos paso algo.  
Brok: digamos que furon victima de los clefas.  
Ash: a si y de quien nos enamoramos.  
Brok: (con cara de no querer contar sino se ba armar una discusión) bueno   
digamos quee.  
Misty: no me digas que me enamore de ash.  
Brok: bueno este.  
Ash: que como pude enamorarme de una niña, fea, antipática, y mandona   
como misty.  
Misty: y crees que yo estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de un tonto bebe   
como tu.  
Como ya todos saben ash y misty terminaron peleando un rato después todo se   
estaban despidiendo.  
Ash: adiós profesor.  
Prof. Matarile: adiós chicos gracias portodo y que les baya bien en su viaje.  
Misty: (pensado) me hubiera gustado que sus sentimientos no hubiesen sido a   
causa de los clefas pero ya abran otras oportunidades.  
Ash:(pensando) me hubiese gustado que eso hubiese sido por nuestra cuenta y   
no por los clefas.  
Narrador así nuestros héroes continúan su viaje hacia jotho dejándonos ash y   
misty un misterio esta historia continuara...(fin del episodio).  
  
Gracias por ver mi fic espero que les allá gustado los dibujos de esta historia   
fueron hechos por Emmanuel mendosa ya que yo estoy con yeso en la mano   
derecha pero por suerte puedo escribir con la otra en el computador me   
hubiese gustado poner mas cosa pero gracias al yeso no me fue posible como   
dibujos hechos por mi que tenia unas ideas geniales y mas cosas en la historia   
bueno este fue mi primer fic espero que les allá gustado y recuerden que esta   
es una mini serie hay mas capítulos también recuerden que estos son como   
capítulos no inédito(recuerden que yo estoy inventando la miniserie y les   
prometo que será buenísima) en la serie el próximo será mejor porque me   
quitan el yeso y lo haré yo con dibujos etc recuerden que también haré otros   
fic no ligados a esta mini serie como yo la llamo si les gusto este primer fic y   
quieren que haga uno igual solo que una versión mejorada o si no les gusto,   
también quiero sus cometario que es lo que mas les gusto y que no les gusto   
manden todo eso a fs__pag@hotmail.com y yo me despido asta el siguiente   
asta pronto. 


	2. cap2: tres mistys ya son multitud

Pokemon: tres misty ya son multitud.  
  
Autor: Satoshi Himura Kamiya.  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE: LO QUE NO DIJE EN EL FIC PASADO ESQUE   
  
ESTA SAGA DE FIC EMPESO A PUBLICARSE EN MARZO DEL AÑO   
  
2002, LOS UNICOS CAP QUE FUERON ECHOS ESTE AÑO SON   
  
EL CAP 6 Y 7 QUE LOS VERAN PROXIMANTE, TAMBIEN AVISO   
  
QUE LA PARTE DEDICATORIA A SIDO CAMBIADA DE LA   
  
ORIGINAL, GRACIAS POR SU ATENSION)  
  
Hola soy Satoshi y este es el segundo capitulo de miniserie es en el que ash demostrara que no es tan tonto en reconocer a las personas y misty tendra una gran batalla bueno este capitulo se sitúa después del capitulo de duplica en los capítulos jhotoh y empiesa en el duelo que quedo pendiente de ash y duplica entonces empecemos de una ves.  
  
Ash: yo te elijo chikorita.  
  
Chikorita: chiko.  
  
Duplica: ve mini dit.  
  
Mini dit: dito.  
  
Duplica: transfórmate.  
  
Mini dit: (transformado en chikorita) chiko chiko.  
  
Ash: (fanfarroneando) tal vez tu mini dit sea poderoso pero no podrá contra el original chicorita embestida.  
  
Duplica: te ves lindo cuando presumes ashyboy pero yo ganare mini dit as lo mismo.  
  
Misty: (con una vena en la frente y apretando los puños) aaarrrrrrrrrggg que se cree esa duplica.  
  
Brok: que te pasa misty pareciera que estas celosa de duplica.  
  
Bammmmmmm (onomatopeya de un mazo impactando con algo).  
  
Misty: cállate brok  
  
Brok: (con un chichón en la cabeza) aaaaaaaaai el amor duele y mas cuando uno se mete en el amor de los demás.  
  
Ash: chikorita resiste.  
  
Duplica: mini dit usa tu embestida.  
  
Mini dit: chiko( y se lanza contra chikorita).  
  
Ash: esquiva y hojas navajas.  
  
Chikorita: chiko chiko.  
  
Chikorita lanza unas hojas navaja pero mini dit las esquiva pero las hojas cortan una rama grande y dura que estaba arriba de donde estaba parada duplica la cual cae sobre ella dejándola inconsciente.  
  
Duplica: ay¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
  
Ash, misty y brok: duplica.  
  
Empieza el oping   
  
Pokémon Get daze!"  
  
Tatoe hi no naka, mizu no naka, kusa no naka, mori no naka   
  
Tuchi no naka, kumo no naka, ano ko no skirt no naka (kyaaa- grito)   
  
Naka naka naka naka   
  
Naka naka naka naka taihen dakedo   
  
Kanarazu Get daze!   
  
Pokemon, Get daze!   
  
Masara Town ni sayonara bye-bye   
  
Oreha koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachu!)   
  
Kitaeta waza de kachi makuri   
  
Nakama o fuyashite tugi no machi e   
  
Itsumo itsudemo umaku yuku nante   
  
Hoshou wa doko nimo naikedo (sorya sou ja)   
  
Itsudemo itsumo honki de ikiteru   
  
Koitu tachi ga iru   
  
Ah, akogare no   
  
Pokémon master ni   
  
Naritai na, naranakucha   
  
Zettai natte yaru   
  
Termina le oping  
  
misty: (tomando a duplica de la espalda para que este sentada) estas bien.  
  
En es instante duplica abre un poco los cojos pero esto nadie se da cuenta de que lo ase y mira fijamente a misty.  
  
Duplica: (pensando) quien soy donde estoy esa chica que me esta viendo seré yo creo que se como me llamo.. me llamo misty.......  
  
Ash toma duplica en brazo y la lleva al centro pokemon pero entre ase eso duplica esta pensando.  
  
Duplica: ese chico es guapo creo que me gusta.   
  
Y queda inconsciente de nuevo.  
  
Ash con voz de anunciar: hoy presentamos tres misty ya son multitud  
  
Al entrar a centro pokemon ash le cuenta lo sucedido a joy y esta lleva a duplica a una cama para que se recupere y le pone una venda en la cabeza.  
  
Ash: tengo hambre.  
  
Misty: no puedes pensar en otra cosa (tripas: brrrrrrrrrrr)  
  
Brok: bueno vamos a comer algo después de todo no hemos comido nada desde el desayuno.  
  
Y salen los tres.  
  
Duplica: aaah donde estoy togepi donde estas.  
  
En eso mini dit se transforma en togepi pensando que era un juego.  
  
Mistyd: ((Así boy a llamar a duplica mientras se crea misty)poniendo se un disfraz de misty y con su voz) no se porque estaba disfrazada de duplica.  
  
Mientras en la cafetería del centro pokemon.  
  
Misty: ash podrías comer mas despacio porque sino te vas a atragantar.  
  
Ash: no nesejico tuj cojejos glup.  
  
Misty: (un poco enojada) uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii boy al baño.  
  
Nota: el huevo esta en la mochila de misty porque no quiero que este en este capitulo y el mini dit esta en la mochila de mistyd porque no va estar ningún huevo en este capitulo.  
  
Cuando misty sale por una puerta mistyd entra por otra.  
  
Mistyd: hola chicos porque no me avisaron que iban a comer algo?.  
  
Ash y brok: ¿??'''  
  
Ash: misty te sientes bien no tienes fiebre.  
  
Mistyd: (con una mirada romántica) si tengo fiebre, fiebre de amor por ti ash keptchum, te amo.  
  
Ash: ¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Mistyd se lanza y abras el brazo de ash.  
  
Brok: (llorando con la típicas lagrimas) ash que suerte tienes de tener una chica que te ame.  
  
En eso justo llega la verdadera misty.  
  
Misty: ya volví ya trajeron mi ¡ eeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(onomatopeya de misty sorprendiéndose de ver a alguien idéntica a ella abrazando a ash)  
  
Ash y brok: O_O mistyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Mistyd: quien eres tu impostora.  
  
Misty: impostora yo? tu eres la impostora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Misty y mistyd: ash tu sabes que yo soy la verdadera misty dile a la impostora que deje de imitarme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Ash: (con su cara de no entender nada) pues no se quien es quien pero me gustaría que la misty que dijo que me amaba sea la verdadera.  
  
Misty y mistyd: (toda sonrojada) porque t-t-te gustaría eso ash.  
  
Ash: porque era amable con migo no como la otra que es una niña fea antipática y baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmm( sonido de mesa golpeando la cabeza de ash.)  
  
Misty: no empieces ash.  
  
Brok: (llamando a ash y misty( la verdadera y no pregunten como lo supo) creo que esa misty es duplica que a perdido la memoria seguro que la primera imagen que vio era la de misty así que debe haber creído que ella es misty.  
  
Ash: y porque dice que me ama.  
  
Brok: pues seguro vio cuando la cargabas asía dentro pero no lo notaste y en ese momento de confundida se enamoro.  
  
Ash y misty: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Ash: oye misty si acaso eres la verdadera como sabemos que eres tu y no duplica.  
  
Brok: tienes razón ash.  
  
Misty: (enfadada) están diciendo que yo soy la imitadora.  
  
Brok: si porque duplica se pude disfrazar y actuar como una persona idéntica y no saber cual es cual.  
  
Ash: ya se hagamos un concurso para ver quien es la autentica misty.  
  
Brok: buena idea.  
  
Misty: (ablando en su interior) ash tu deberías saber mas que nadie que yo soy la autentica misty.  
  
Mientras en unos arbustos un trío escucho todo.  
  
Jesse: que interesante es eso de el concurso.  
  
James: porque interesante si van hacer un estúpido concurso que no vale la pena.  
  
Banggggggg(nda : sonido de golpe en la cabeza hueca de james).  
  
Jessé: eres un inútil sin cerebro no ves que esta es nuestra oportunidad para atrapar a pikachu.  
  
Meowth: pero de que nos sirve que hagan ese estúpido concurso.  
  
Jessé: (al mismo tiempo que se imagina como va hacer su plan) fácil me disfrazare de la pelirroja y ganare el concurso y como el bobo al parecer esta enamorado de ella le pediré si puedo llevar a pasear a pikachu el con una cara embobada dirá imitando la voz de ash si claro como tu digas mi diosa entonces me llevare a pikachu y me escapare con el entonces se lo llevamos al jefe.  
  
Meowth: brillante idea y yo volveré a ser el favorito otra ves.  
  
James: no se creo que esto noarrhggggggggggg(nda: james siendo ahorcado por Meowth y Jesé.  
  
Meowth: Entonces pongamos en marcha el plan.  
  
James y Jessé: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
  
Quien es ese pokemon:  
  
Bueno es hora para que hagan los comerciales no tengo que explicar porque si ya lo leyeron en mi fic anterior.  
  
Una parodia nunca antes vista.  
  
En una galaxia muy lejana al borde del universo hay algo.  
  
star   
  
Pokemon  
  
Wars  
  
Comic Somme   
  
Fs corporation  
  
Otro  
  
Pokemon la película inédita 1( parte de la miniserie)  
  
Fs: después de que ash, misty y brok frustraran los planes de bush y casidy, un científico contratado por el jefe del equipo roket ase un experimento para crear a los humanos perfectos para que se usen para el mal y robar valioso pokemon, usando un poco del dna de ash y de misty que fue tomado cuando fueron tomados prisioneros por bush y casidy el científico crea dos clones de ash y misty pero estos malignos clones asesinan al científico y deciden dominar el mundo pero antes acabar con ash y misty para que no allá nadie igual a ellos en el mundo y que nadie los pueda detener.  
  
Fs corporaion presenta pokemon la película inédita 1: ash y misty v/s darkash y darkmisty.  
  
Comig somm.  
  
A hora regresemos a la serie.  
  
Es raiko  
  
Narrador: este pokemon es uno de los titanes de la tierra.  
  
Mistyd: (enfadada y ahorcando a bruk) que quieres decir que crees que yo soy la falsa.  
  
Bruk: (tratando de tomar aire) glglglgl no glglgllgl es eso lo glglgglgl que pasa es que glglgllglgl no sabemos cual es cual.  
  
Mistyd: (soltando a bruk y tomando las dos manos de ash) tu si me crees verdad ash( mirándolo con una cara enternecedora).  
  
Ash: la verdad podrimos terminar con esto ya me muero de hambre.  
  
Los tres: (caída al estilo anime) ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
  
Misty: (muy enojada y los ojos como los de gasli y con colmillos, con una enorme cabeza y muy enfadad(y ash en chiquitito con una gota de sudor.) ACASO NO PUEDES PENSAR EN OTRA COSA GRANDÍSIMO TONTO.  
  
Bruk: ya basta de tonterías y empecemos de una ves este concurso para ver quien es la verdadera misty yo seré el arbitro y ash será el juez.  
  
Ash: (diciéndole al oído a bruk) oye porque tengo que ser yo el juez.  
  
Bruk: ( diciéndole en el oído a ash) tu sabes bien la razón ( ablando para todos) a hora que en píese la conpe.  
  
Bruk es interrumpido por ash.  
  
Ash: aaaaaaaaaaaaa a hora hay 3 mistys.  
  
Bruk: queeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Mistyj: (nda: así le diré a Jessé disfrazada de misty) que me ven yo soy la verdadera misty.  
  
Ash: es igual a las otras dos.  
  
Todos: (caída al estilo anime) aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy.  
  
Misty: (muy enfadada ) acaso eres un idiota no ves que ella es mayor que yo además es una bruja.  
  
Mistyd: (con una mirada tierna) ash como me confundes con esta chica rara y con esa vieja.  
  
Misty: (muy enojada) que insinúas.  
  
Mistyj: (enojada) a quien llamaron vieja bruja.  
  
Bruk: paren de pelear y a hora las reglas del concurso la primera prueba será pregunta y comportamiento y la segunda sera batalla pokemon y la decisión final será tomada por el juez ash.  
  
Las tres: si.  
  
Bruk: muy bien primera prueba ash dirá algo y veremos como reaccionan ante ella y para tener el punto tienen que reaccionar como la verdadera misty.  
  
Ash: misty eres una niñita antipática, fea y bruja.  
  
Mistyj: a quien llamas bruja.  
  
Misty: (agarrando la polera de ash y muy enfadad) QUE ME DIJISTE ASH KETCHUM REPITELO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ash:( ash con su cara de yo no dije nada y con una gota de sudor) este yo pues.  
  
Mistyd: (tomando las manos de ash) ash yo se que dieses eso para que no sepan qu mmmm( nda: de ash y misty tapándole la boca a mistyd).  
  
Bruk: el primer punto es para misty 1.  
  
Mistyj: porque ella se lleva el punto si casi mata a ash.  
  
Bruk: porque la verdadera misty se enfada como un ogro cuando ash le dise algo BAMMMMMMMMMMMM (NDA: sonido de una roca gigante cayendo sobre bruk).  
  
Ash, mistyd y mistyj: (con una gota de sudor y viendo a bruk y después volteando a ver a misty) sin comentarios.  
  
Misty: ¬¬ dejen de hablar y sigamos de una ves.  
  
Bruk: muy bien pregunta dos porque misty sigue a ash y ya saben cada una tiene 10 segundos para contestar primero misty3.  
  
Mistyj: porque me debe una sena.  
  
Bruk: la siguiente después de que contesten las tres  
  
Mistyd: es porque me rompió mi bicicleta además lo sigo porque la verdad es que ymmm (nda: de misty tapándole la boca mistyd)  
  
Mientras misty le tapaba la boca a mistyd paso el tiempo.  
  
Bruk: tiempo punto para misty2.  
  
El tiempo fue pasando asta que las tres quedaron en empate.  
  
Bruk: muy bien la siguiente ronda será una batalla pokemon las tres con tras las tres se usaran tres pokemon sin limite de tiempo empiecen.  
  
Las tres: yo te elijo estaryu.  
  
Pero envés de staryu sale.  
  
Pisyduk: pisyyyyyyyyy?????? (baya tengo tres hermanos y tres entrenadoras).  
  
Pisydukd: (dito convertido en pisyduk) duk???????? (quien soy????).  
  
Pisyfet: (adivinen) pisyyyyyyyyyyfeeeetttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!(donde esta Jessé!!!!!!!!!).   
  
Misty: (furiosa) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡porque no te quedas en tu pokebola pato bobo!!!!.  
  
Mistyd: (con una mano en la frente y con la una mirada ¬¬) acaso no tienes nada en esa cabezota.   
  
Mistyj: pato inútil te he dicho miles de beses que te quedes en tu poke bola.  
  
Entonces todos se quedaron viendo al extraño pisiduk.  
  
Bruk: será un pysiduk.  
  
Misty: no lo párese.  
  
Ash: ya se pysiduk evoluciono a golduk.  
  
Todos: (caída al estilo anime) hayyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
  
MistyJ: o no lo sabia.  
  
Misty, bruk y mistyd: ¬¬.  
  
Bruk: Muy bien empiecen el (interrumpido por mistyj).  
  
Mistyj: espereeeeeeennnnnnnnnn.  
  
Mistyj: (susurrándole a goldukfet) escucha me bien cuando diga confusión usa tu contraataque pero antes daré tres ordenes y as como si tuvieras jaqueca y no pudieras atacar (ablando para todos) muy bien empecemos.  
  
Misty: pysiduk ataque de anulación.  
  
Pysiduk: dukkkkkkkk?????(y como se come eso)  
  
Misty: (llorando) porque tenias que ser tu.  
  
Mistyd: ataque de chorro de agua.  
  
Pysidukd: pys? (ese pokemon no sabe hacer ese ataque)  
  
Mistyd: para que me esfuerzo.  
  
Mistyj: ataque.  
  
Ash: alto a todo esto.  
  
Ash se acerca despacio a las tres mistys.  
  
Ash: no se para que asemos todo esto si yo se que la verdadera misty eres tu.  
  
Al decir esto ash toma la mano de misty (la verdadera misty) y ella se sonroja porque quería saber como es que ash la avía reconocido.  
  
Ash (ablando en su interior) la puedo reconocer en cualquier parte esa sonrisa, esa cara dulce, esa mirada y esos ojos angelicales que me vuelven loco los reconocería en cualquier parte.  
  
Misty: ( toda roja) co..co...como me reconociste ash.  
  
Ash: eeeee este (pensando para si mismo) que digo (ablando para todos) fácil eres la única niña infantil, fea, bruja y bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (nda de miles de cosas cayendo encima de ash).  
  
Misty: (muy enfadada) no puedes madurar algún DIA ash ketpchum.  
  
Ash: con remolinos en ves de ojos y medio aturdido) creo que metí la pata.  
  
En eso.  
  
Ashj: (James disfrazado de ash y tomando la mano de mistyj) esta es la verdadera bammmmmmm (todos con un mazo pegándole a james.  
  
Ashj: Pero si yo soy ash bammmmmmmmmmmm( lo mismo).  
  
James: (apuntando al autor) oye tu por que me la han pasado golpeando en todo este fic.  
  
Fs: porque por que eres un idiota y además soy el autor y ago lo que quiero.  
  
James: ya veras niño bobo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! ( and: de james gritando por ataque de lanza llamas).  
  
Fs: buen trabajo thyplosion y a hora sigamos con la historia en donde me quede así a james disfrazado de ash le habían golpeado,  
  
PikaMeowth: y yo soy su pikachu.  
  
Mistyj: grandísimos idiotas lo arruinaron todo.  
  
Ash, misty, brok y mistyd: quienes son.  
  
Mistyj: prepárense para la verdad.  
  
Ashj: y mas vale que la escuchen.  
  
Mistyj: para proteger el mundo de el amor de los bobos.  
  
Ashj: para que el bobo y la pelos de zanahorias se declaren de una ves.  
  
Ash y misty: (con una vena en la frente) pikachu, poliwil manden a volar al equipo roket.  
  
Pikachu: pakachuuuuu(mandando una descarga).  
  
Poliwil: poli(mandando un chorro de agua).  
  
Entonces antes del que el E.R terminara su lema fueron mandados a volar y en eso atravesaron algunos árboles cortando ramas y una callo encima de duplica otra vez dejándola inconsciente.  
  
Mientras en el cielo.  
  
Meowth: le boy a pedir al jefe que me cambie con batman y robin.  
  
James: y ni siquiera pudimos terminar el lema.  
  
Jessé: todo fue su culpa si no hubieran interferido.  
  
E.T: el equipo roket fue vencido otra bes.  
  
Wooeafet: woooooooowafet.  
  
Regresando con nuestros héroes.  
  
Ash: duplica estas bien.  
  
Duplica: (despertando) si pero me duele un poco la cabeza y porque estoy vestida como misty????.  
  
Misty: jajá jajá es una larga historia.  
  
Brok: que tal si vamos al centro pokemon.  
  
Ash: buena ida burrrrrrr( nda: de tripas de ash sonando) además me muero de hambre.  
  
Misty y duplica: ^_^U entonces vamos.  
  
Hay adentro brok ase su escena con joy pero duplica lo pesco y lo empezó a regañar mientras en la cafetería del centro.  
  
Misty: ash.  
  
Ash: (con la boca llena) gui misqui.  
  
Misty se acerca a ash y le da un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Misty: gracias ash.  
  
Ash: (todo rojo) porque???.  
  
Misty: por reconocerme.  
  
Ash: (pensando) porque??? si le dije mentira de cómo la reconocí y le dije que rea fea y bla bla bla.  
  
Misty: (se ba de la cafetería y sonriendo) lalalalalalala.  
  
Ash: (susurrando) es muy linda cuando esta tan feliz.  
  
Duplica: ash tu la amas.  
  
Ash: ( todo rojo) no es solo una amiga.  
  
Duplica: (sonriendo) deja de mentir ashyboy tu cara lo dice todo.  
  
Ash: pues yo.  
  
Duplica: vamos di la verdad.  
  
Ash: (mas rojo que un tomate) si yo la amo mas que a nada en el mundo pero no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
Duplica: confía en mi ashyboy pero un día tendrás que decírselo.  
  
Ash: lose solo que.  
  
Duplica: se lo que vas a decir pero ten fe.  
  
Ash: gracias duplica.  
  
Mas tarde cuando el sol ya se empezaba a ocultarse vemos a nuestros héroes y a duplica despidiéndose.  
  
Duplica: bueno amigos aquí nos separamos ustedes van a ciudad ecrutic y yo a caña dorada ya que me invitaron al programa de buena para a serme una entrevista en la radio.  
  
Ash: yo estuve hay mándale saludos de mi parte y cuídate mucho y espero que te conviertas en toda una maestra dito.  
  
Brok: adiós duplica y no te olvides que tienes amigos viajando por johto.  
  
Misty: cuídate duplica y suerte.  
  
Duplica: lo are y misty, cuídalo mucho.  
  
Misty: eee si lo are (misty entendió que duplica se refería a ash).  
  
Duplica ya a lo lejos.  
  
Duplica: (alzando la mano diciendo adiós) asta pronto chicos.  
  
Los tres: asta pronto nos veremos algún día.  
  
Duplica: adiós ( duplica se voltea y mientras empieza a caminar suelta unas lagrimas y susurra) adiós mi amado ashyboy.  
  
Narrador: mientras sale corriendo duplica sin que ash, misty y brok lo sepan duplica se ba con el corazón dolido sabiendo que el corazón de su ser amado ya tiene dueño.  
  
Esta historia continuara (fin del capitulo)  
  
Fs: atención la fs corporation además de tener fic con imágenes a hora tendrá un ending espero que les guste.  
  
Solo tengo ojos para ti.  
  
joy: ash, ash, ash.  
  
Ash: si mis....joy.  
  
Joy: ash ya están listos tus pokemon.  
  
Ash: gracias.  
  
Duplica: oye ash.  
  
Ash: si mist.......duplica.  
  
Duplica: ash que te pasa.  
  
Ash: no sé.  
  
De camino a ciudad ecrutik.  
  
Misty: que te pasa ash.  
  
Y en la mente de ash( empieza la canción).  
  
Titulo: Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.  
  
Nunca me puedo apartar de esa sonrisa, de esa mirada.  
  
Cuando te conocí no pude evitar verte fijamente.  
  
Yo te digo cosas feas pero la verdad me gustaría decirte que yo te amo.  
  
(empieza a sonar el ritmo del karaokemon de bruk)  
  
misty yo solo tengo ojos para ti.  
  
Mi corazón es solo tullo.  
  
Cuando bruk be a Jenny o a joy yo solo te veo a ti.  
  
Como enfermera misty, oficial misty.  
  
Para mi todas las chicas se ven como tu.  
  
Estoy siego, solo te puedo verte a ti.  
  
Estoy enfermo, estoy loco de amor por ti.  
  
(Se suaviza la música).  
  
Cuando pensé que casi te separas de mi corazón se estaba asiendo pedazos pero cuando dijiste que seguirías con migo casi te beso en tus labios.  
  
Si no hubieras estado en las miles de batallas que e tenido tal vez nunca la hubiera ganado, todas ellas te las dedicado a ti aunque nunca te lo he dicho, son una muestra de mi amor por ti.  
  
Cuando me paralizaron tu me cuidaste yo me sentía en el paraíso.  
  
Yo solo puedo verte a ti, solo tengo ojos para ti.  
  
Yo te amo.  
  
Fin de la canción  
  
Misty: ash!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: eeee que.  
  
Misty: te pasa algo.  
  
Ash: no, no es nada sigamos.  
  
Fs: por cierto si alguien sabe como cantar esta canción y ponerla en   
  
archivo mp3 que me lo diga ya tengo el micrófono.   
  
Espero que les allá gustado mi fic este fue el segundo capitulo de mi   
  
miniserie este fic se lo dedico a: a yagico, syaoran li y Irving paul   
  
verga(creo que así se escribe) que me han dado ánimos para mis fic y   
  
yagico y syaoran li sigan escribiendo buenos fic y a los demás del foro,   
  
tambien a mi cyber familia, mi padre kenshin y gran amigo, mi madre   
  
kaoru y gran consejera y amiga, mi one-chan hermi que es muy buena   
  
persona pero algo pervertoda U y a mi prima úriko gran persona   
  
pero se come mis chocos T_T, bueno pero este fic esta dedicado   
  
especialmente kasumi-chan, amor te amo mucho que no puedo   
  
expresar todo mi amor.  
  
y las criticas de este fic van en el foro de pkmncg (en el nuevo)   
  
http://usuarios.lycos.es/forocito/index.php?s=f1363199907668893e3f0  
  
8ae32dfa8ee&act=SF&f=16 O en el foro de advanse generation   
  
http://pub20.ezboard.com/bpokemonadvancegeneration o a mi mail  
  
fs__pag@hotmail.com y un adelanto del siguiente capitulo.  
  
ATENSION EN EL EL PROXIMO CAP LOS NOMBRES DE LOS   
  
PERSONAJES SERAN LOS ORIGINALES.  
  
En el proximo cap.  
  
Satoshi y cia llegan a una ciudad serca al mar, pero lo que no saben   
  
esque una misteriosa chica tiene a satoshi en la mira.  
  
No se pierdan el cap 3.  
  
asi y aqui respondo los rewiews  
  
Kamikaze: ^^U espero que no allas esperado mucho, pues aqui esta el cap 2 y no te preocupes las siguientes historias son aun mejores^^  
  
Grax pòr leer el fic  
  
y recuerden dejen un rewiews 


	3. cap 3 el embrujo misterioso

POCKET MONSTERS:  
  
EL EMBRUJO MISTERIOSO.  
  
Por: satoshi Himura Kamiya (fs masyer).  
  
Hola soy satoshi-kun también conocido como fs masyer este es el tercer capitulo de la miniserie de pokemon si ya leyeron poke cupido y tres mistys ya son multitud ya saben de que se tratara esta miniserie y si no lo han leído pues baya a serlo y basta de palabrería y comencemos con la aventura.  
  
Narrador: hoy vemos a satoshi y cía rumbo a ciudad oliva, pero al parecer están perdidos en un espeso bosque.  
  
Satoshi: (cansado) tengo calor, tengo hambre, tengo ganas de un baño, tengo...  
  
Kasumi: (molesta) ¡Satoshi! Quieres dejar de quejarte me estas poniendo nerviosa.  
  
Satoshi: (enojado) así y quien se quejaba ase mas de media hora y quien dijo que mejor fuéramos por la derecha seguro que es por hay, si hubiéramos ido por la izquierda como yo sugerí esto no hubiera pasado.  
  
Kasumi: (enojada) así, pues para tu gran información señor orientación si hubiéramos ido por donde tu decías conociendo tu experiencia en meter la pata y no saber por donde ir seguro que nos hubiéramos perdido aun mas de lo que estamos.  
  
Satoshi: (muy enojado) ¡pues mira quien metió la pata estabes niña fea!.  
  
Kasumi: (muy enojada) ¡repite eso bebe recién nacido.!  
  
Takeshi: ¡¡¡CHICOS YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!!, y miren asía ya.  
  
Takeshi apuntaba asía bajo donde se divisaba una hermosa ciudad junto al mar.  
  
Kasumi: baya que hermosa ciudad seguro deben haber grandes tiendas y hermosos parques.  
  
Satoshi: y también muchos lugares donde comer y entrenadores que enfrentar, como se llama la ciudad Takeshi.  
  
Takeshi: (viendo el manual de la liga jhoto) según la guía dise que estamos en ciudad misterio.  
  
Kasumi: ¿ciudad misterio?.  
  
Satoshi: ¿por qué se llama así Takeshi?.  
  
Takeshi: pues al parecer que al lado de la playa hay una gran mansión abandonada y que hay sé encierra un gran misterio.  
  
Satoshi: ¿ y cual es ese gran misterio?.  
  
Takeshi: pues este.  
  
Satoshi y Kasumi: ¿este que?.  
  
Takeshi: ¡¡¡¡¡PERO QUIEN COMIO EN SIMA DE ESTE LIBRO Y ARUINO TODA ESTA PAGINA!!!!!!!.  
  
Satoshi y Kasumi: (caída al estilo anime) hayyyyyyyy.  
  
Satoshi: ¡¡¡¡¡pero que clase de misterio es ese y para mas remate con ese nombre tan estúpido!!!!!.  
  
Kasumi y Takeshi: (caída al estilo anime) hayyyyyy.  
  
Kasumi: ese no es el misterio cabeza de chorlito, Takeshi se refiere a que alguien mancho entera esa pagina de comida, ¿Takeshi se puede limpiar esa pagina.  
  
Takeshi: pues no, si lo hago lo más probable es que se rompa.  
  
Satoshi: eh, esas manchas parecen parte del emparedado que me comí ayer.  
  
Bammmmmmm (sonido de un mazo impactando la cabeza de satoshi)  
  
Kasumi: debí suponer que el culpable eras tu.  
  
Takeshi: bueno chicos en marcha.  
  
Satoshi: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( se levanta y sale corriendo asía la ciudad).  
  
Kasumi: (corriendo al lado de Takeshi para alcanzar a satoshi) porque siempre tiene que a ser eso.  
  
Mezase Pokemon Master  
  
Opening Song  
  
(Pokemon Getto da ze---!)  
  
Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka  
  
Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Kya~!)  
  
Nakanaka nakanaka  
  
Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo  
  
Kanarazu GET da ze!  
  
Pokemon GET da ze!  
  
Masarataun ni sayonara bai-bai  
  
Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachuu!)  
  
Kitaeta waza de kachimakuri  
  
Nakama wo fuyashite tsugi no machi e  
  
Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante  
  
Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!)  
  
Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru  
  
Koitsu-tachi ga iru  
  
Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka  
  
Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Shitsuko~i!)  
  
Nakanaka nakanaka  
  
Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo  
  
Kanarazu GET da ze!  
  
Pokemon GET da ze!  
  
Tatakai tsukarete o-yasumi gunnai  
  
Mabuta wo tojireba yomigaeru (Pikachuu!)  
  
Honoo ga moete kaze ga mai  
  
Nakigoe todoroku ano batoru ga  
  
Kinou no teki wa kyou no tomo tte  
  
Furui kotoba ga aru kedo (Furui to wa nan ja~!)  
  
Kyou no tomo wa ashita mo tomodachi  
  
Sou sa Eien ni  
  
Aa Akogare no pokemon masutaa ni  
  
Naritai na Naranakucha  
  
Zettai natte yaru---!  
  
Yume wa itsu ka honto ni naru tte  
  
Dare ka ga utatte itai kedo  
  
Tsubomi ga itsu ka hana hiraku you ni  
  
Yume wa kanau mono  
  
Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante  
  
Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!)  
  
Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru  
  
Koitsu-tachi ga iru  
  
Aa Akogare no pokemon sutaa ni  
  
Naritai na Naranakucha  
  
Zettai natte yaru---!  
  
Aa Akogare no pokemonsutaa ni  
  
Naritai na Naranakucha  
  
Zettai natte yaru---!  
  
Kasumi con boz de presentando un capitulo: HOY PRESENTAMOS.  
  
EL EMBRUJO MISTERIOSO.  
  
Satoshi: (corriendo) me muero por comerme una hamburguesa.  
  
Bammm (sonido causado por satoshi al chocar con alguien).  
  
Satoshi: (en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza) hay que daño, ehh este disculpe esta bien......  
  
La persona que choco con satoshi fue una chica mas o menos de su edad vestía una playera roja y un saco parecido a al de satoshi abajo llevaba unos chort de mesclillas parecidos a los de Kasumi solo que un poco más grandes y en los pies unas zapatillas, tenia ojos azules y una larga cabellera azul.  
  
Chica: lo siento la culpa es mía iba distraída, ehh?? (La chica al levantar la cabeza y ver la cara de satoshi y sintió algo y solo veía la cara de satoshi rodeada se flores).  
  
Satoshi: este te sientes bien??.  
  
Chica: este si, disculpa me gustaría saber tu nombre.  
  
Satoshi: este me llamo satoshi.  
  
Chica: que lindo nombre tienes satoshi-kun, yo me llamo sakura yamahashira.  
  
Satoshi: mucho gusto sakura.  
  
Kasumi: ¡¡¡¡¡satoshi!!!!!.  
  
Satoshi: (bolteandose asía tras) estoy aquí Kasumi (boltiandose asía sakura) este te....eh donde se fue?.  
  
Kasumi: (que esta llegando donde estaba satoshi) quien??.  
  
Satoshi: este nadie.  
  
Después que Takeshi los al canso los chicos partieron así al centro pokemon, pero no sabían que alguien los observaba detrás de un árbol.  
  
Sakura: satoshi-kun te pareces tanto a mi amado kokuto, es mas eres idéntico a el podrías ser su reencarnación, ase tantos años que el.... (unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas).... satoshi-kun tu bas a ser mío y de nadie mas.  
  
Al decir eso sakura desapareció misteriosamente.  
  
Mientras en el centro pokemon.  
  
Joy: no te preocupes satoshi tus pokemon estarán bien en 1 hora.  
  
Satoshi: gracias enfermera Joy.  
  
En la cafetería del centro.  
  
Satoshi: (con lagrimas de alegría a lo anime) aaaaaa que delicioso, no sabia que los helados de esta ciudad fueran tan exquisitos.  
  
Kasumi: (con lagrimas de alegría a lo anime) siiiiiii, hay tantos sabores y todos son exquisitos.  
  
Takeshi: baya ustedes están progresando en su relación de paregita.  
  
Bammm sale un cuadro con estrellas fugases planetas al desaparecer queda una escena de Satoshi y Kasumi golpeando a Takeshi.  
  
Satoshi: (¬¬) mejor deja de a ser tonterías.  
  
Kasumi: (¬¬) creo que en esto 6 años me equivoque al decir que satoshi es el mas inmaduro del grupo, el mas inmaduro eres tu Takeshi.  
  
Takeshi: (con remolinos envés de ojos) pero si solo era una bromita.  
  
Pero lo que nuestros héroes no saben es que una persona planea algo.  
  
Sakura: ooo baya, miren a quien me encontré.  
  
Satoshi: ehhh, hola sakura-chan.  
  
Kasumi: la conoces satoshi.  
  
Satoshi: sip, la conocí cuando iba corriendo asía la ciudad y choque con ella por accidente ^_^U.  
  
Kasumi: ¬¬ baya lo ves esto te pasa por ser tan distraído y comportarte como un verdadero crío.  
  
Satoshi: (molesto) a quien llamas crió, aaaaaa ya se porque lo ases, es porque me tienes envidia.  
  
Kasumi: ¿envidia?.  
  
Satoshi: si, porque tu té estas asiendo mas vieja, fea y bruja con los años. En cambio yo estoy en la flor de mis 15 años.  
  
Kasumi: (enojada) repite eso bobo.  
  
Satoshi (sacando la lengua burlonamente) fea, fea, fea (pensando) que mal me siento por desirle eso a una chica tan bonita como Kasumi T_T (hablando) jajajajjajaja.  
  
Kasumi: (muy molesta) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡bas a arrepentirte por eso satoshi!!!!!!.  
  
Takeshi: (poniendo sé al medio y separando a satoshi y a Kasumi) ya basta de tonterías a hora tenemos cosas más importantes que a ser.  
  
Satoshi y Kasumi: ?_? ehhhh.  
  
Takeshi: (comportándose como lo ase siempre con las chicas guapas) como que satoshi nos presente a esta preciosidad (tomando las manos de sakura) hola lindura, ¿té gustaría salir con un galán como yo?  
  
Sakura: ( hablando amablemente) lo siento pero eres demasiado viejo para mí.  
  
Takeshi: (poniéndose como cuando le hablan de la profesora ivi) ¿un viejo? (Se petrifica y se rompe en mil pedazos).  
  
Satoshi: al parecer hoy no tuviste que intervenir tu Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: si, al parecer hoy me toco libre.  
  
Sakura: oye satoshi esta chica es tu novia.  
  
Satoshi y Kasumi: (molesto/a y colorado/a) ¡¡¡¡¡ESO NI EN BROMA!!!!!!.  
  
Satoshi: (pensando) como me gustaría que fuera así (hablando) estas loca o que crees que me gustan las brujas feas como Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: (pensando) hayyyy seria la más feliz si fuera la novia de satoshi-kun (hablando) pues quien quiere ser novia de un inútil bebe, estúpido como tu.  
  
Takeshi: (metiéndose de bajo de la mesa) sakura será mejor que te metas debajo de la mesa.  
  
Sakura: (metiéndose debajo de la mesa) ¿por qué?  
  
Takeshi: ya lo veras.  
  
Satoshi: (molesto) pues hay miles de chicas que quisieran ser mi novia, en cambio tu, pues seguramente conseguirás novio cuando tengas 10.000 años, pero no te preocupes solo te quedan 5.000 años para eso.  
  
Kasumi: (con ojos de ghos y con colmillos) ¡¡¡¡¡¡a hora si que estas muerto!!!!!!!  
  
(NDA: ghos es el nombre japonés de gastly)  
  
Y empezó la lanzadera de objeto por parte de Kasumi asía satoshi que este recibía todos los golpes después de la pelea sé veía a una Kasumi agotada, un satoshi con remolinos en bes de ojos y toda la cafetería del centro pokemon destruida.  
  
Sakura: (pensando) O.o no consigo entender como es que satoshi anda de viaje con esa chica ogro (hablando) pobre satoshi esa chica se a pasado.  
  
Takeshi: jjajaja pues esto sucede todos los días y esto solo fue un calentamiento (pensando) por fuera se pelean pero por dentro se aman, yo mejor no les digo esto sino me aran Takeshi a la barbacoa.  
  
Satoshi: este creo que me pase lo siento.  
  
Kasumi: (pensando) eh satoshi disculpándose que es esto, pues no me importa con saber que esta arrepentido me basta, hay porque tiene que poner esa cara y los ojos le brillan cuando demuestra esa sinceridad y esta arrepentido de algo me vuelven loca (hablando) esta bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir me oyes.  
  
Satoshi: ok.  
  
(Nda: pues yo no creo mucho en que lo no vuelva ser seguro bolveran a pelear en alguna parte del fic)  
  
Joy: (que estaba entrando la cafetería) chicos que es todo ese ruido, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero que han hecho!!!!!!!!  
  
Como sé darán cuenta Joy vio todos los destrozos que dejo la pelea entre satoshi y Kasumi.  
  
Satoshi: (rojo de vergüenza)este creo que nos pasamos un poco.  
  
Kasumi: (roja de vergüenza) lo sentimos.  
  
Joy: jajaja baya al parecer tuvieron una peleita de novios.  
  
Satoshi y Kasumi: (con una cabeza gigante y Joy en pequeña) ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Takeshi: ^^U será mejor que fuéramos a pasear por la ciudad.  
  
¿QUIÉNES SON?  
  
Apárese un cuadro que se be dos sombras.  
  
Una comedia jamas antes vista, la vida de satoshi era normal asta que fue a los estanques zenigame y su vida ya no bolvio a ser la misma   
  
Fs corporation presenta pokemon 1/2 una serie nunca antes vista.  
  
Satoshi/Kasumi: o dios.  
  
En octubre.  
  
Se ve las figuras del cuadro  
  
ES ¡¡¡¡¡¡satoshi abrazado de sakura!!!!!!  
  
Apárese Kasumi con un mazo salta asía el cuadro y empieza a perseguir a satoshi.  
  
Ya afuera del centro.  
  
Satoshi: y a donde bamos.  
  
Sakura: (aferrándose al brazo de satoshi) satoshi-kun que tal si té guío por esta ciudad y te muestro unos lugarcitos románticos.  
  
Kasumi: (pensando y con los pelos erizados de celos) como se atreve esa desconocida a tocar y hablarle así a mi satoshi, además la que debería aserlo soy yo (Kasumi empieza a imaginarse habrasada de satoshi).  
  
Takeshi: este.. Kasumi porque no empiezas a proteger tu territorio de sakura.  
  
Bammmmm (onomatopeya: de un mazo imapactando la cabeza de Takeshi)  
  
Satoshi: por supuesto sakura seria fantástico que nos guiaras por la ciudad^^.  
  
Todos: (caída al estilo anime) hayyyyyy.  
  
(Nda: como se dieron cuenta satoshi no entendió que sakura quería estar sola con el, pero al parecer la mente de satoshi entendió a medias las palabras por suerte para Kasumi ya que no hubiera soportado que satoshi saliera solo con ella)  
  
sakura: (pensando y frunciendo el ceño en son de disgusto) rayos necesito un tiempo a solas con satoshi para a ser que sea mío (hablando) pues los llevare a al monte mas lindo de toda la ciudad.  
  
1:00 mas tarde en el monte más grande de la ciudad.  
  
Satoshi: que hermosa vista o no Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: es preciosa como me gustaría estar aquí en una puesta de sol con la persona que más quiero.  
  
Satoshi: uh?? (Pensando) ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!!!!!!!??????.  
  
Sakura: sabes algo satoshi.  
  
Satoshi: ¿qué?  
  
Sakura: sabes que si una pareja se besa en este lugar su amor será eterno para siempre.  
  
Kasumi: (pensando y con celos) hayyyy a hora seguro planea besarlo hayyyy me pone los pelos de punta, satoshi no me falles espero que actúes como siempre y no entiendas que quiso decir.  
  
Satoshi: pues creo que vendré cuando encuentre la chica de mis sueños (pensando) como me gustaría besar a Kasumi.  
  
Sakura: (pensando) rayos este no entiende ninguna indirecta que le lanzo (hablando) este ya es hora de almorzar que tal sí bamos a un restaurante francés bien bueno que conozco.  
  
Kasumi: (con ojos brillantes) comida francesa me encanta bamos, bamos.  
  
Sakura: (pensando) en ese lugar seguramente are que satoshi sea mío jejeje.  
  
Satoshi: que tal sí mejor bamos a un lugar donde allá hamburguesas.  
  
Takeshi: si así comemos algo rápido y seguimos con el recorrido.  
  
  
  
Las dos chicas pusieron cara de enfado las que convencieron inmediatamente a satoshi y Takeshi.  
  
Nota del autor: para no a ser tan largo lo que paso en la tarde que are un rápido resumen, en el restaurante francés satoshi encargo la orden de todos es mas lo izo en francés pero al no saber nada del idioma la orden se escucho como "quiero 5 botas bien fritas con crema de posta de caballo" (disculpas por los que estén comiendo o que sean muy sensibles a estas cosas) esto provoco que satoshi recibiera una golpiza de parte de Kasumi, luego visitaron otros lugares en los cuales sakura intento seducir a satoshi o mandarle indirectas pero este no entendía ni una mientras que Kasumi estaba a punto de asesinar a sakura, y pues Takeshi intento pedirle citas a barias chicas de la ciudad pero como todos sabemos fue rechazado, la tarde se mantuvo así asta las 6:00 PM donde los chicos sé disponían a volver al centro pokemon.  
  
Sakura: satoshi puedo hablar un poco a solas contigo .  
  
Satoshi. Claro.  
  
Kasumi: (que estaba entrando al centro pokemon) ¬¬ espero que no ballan a ser nada indebido.  
  
Satoshi: ¿pero que le pasa a Kasumi? Bueno sakura que quieres decirme.  
  
Sakura: este como te bas ir mañana quería saber si querías ir a senar solo tu y yo en mi casa para ver si me puedes ayudar con algunos de mis pokemon.  
  
Satoshi: claro que lo are ya beras que con mi ayuda serás una gran entrenadora como a que hora quieres que este por aya.  
  
Sakura: que te párese a las 9:00 PM te párese bien.  
  
Satoshi: ok.  
  
Sakura: aquí tienes la dirección de mi casa.  
  
Satoshi: ok nos bemos a las 9 byeeee.  
  
Satoshi entro corriendo al centro pokemon.  
  
Sakura: satoshi-kun esta noche de buena o mala manera are que seas mío todo mío jajajjajajajaja.  
  
Con esa risa que paresia maléfica sakura desapareció misteriosamente otra bes.  
  
8:00 PM  
  
satoshi: creo que tomare un baño antes de salir.  
  
Takeshi: a donde bas a ir satoshi.  
  
Satoshi: es que sakura me invito a cenar a su casa y para que le ayudé con unos pokemon.  
  
Kasumi: (con tono irónico) pues que te diviertas en tu sita¬¬.  
  
Satoshi: (un poco molesto) no es una cita, que té pasa el dia de hoy Kasumi???  
  
Satoshi entra al baño y Takeshi bajo a la recepción para invitar a salir a la enfermera Joy dejando a solas a Kasumi con togepi.  
  
Kasumi: porque??, Porque??, teníamos que llegar a esta ciudad, esa maldita sakura me quiere quitar a mi satoshi (unas lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla) tengo un mal presentimiento de que mañana sera el ultimo dia que vea a satoshi.  
  
Togepi: toke, toke ((nda: como no sabemos que dise togepi pondremos un traductor para saber que dise el y los demás pokemon que aparezcan) no te preocupes mami papi te ama con todo su corazón eso yo lo se).  
  
Kasumi: como me gustaria saber lo que dises mi pequeño togepi.  
  
8:30 pm.  
  
Satoshi: bueno ya me boy.  
  
Kasumi: ok, no comas tanto y vuelve luego ya que mañana saldremos a primera hora.  
  
Satoshi: ok, ya lo se quien eres mi mama o que.  
  
Kasumi: te lo digo por tu bien.  
  
Satoshi: Kasumi podrías cuidar a pikachu estaba muy cansado por la caminata de hoy.  
  
Kasumi: muy bien, también quieres que cuide a tus demás pokemon.  
  
Satoshi: no te preocupes, a los demás los llevo conmigo.  
  
Kasumi: muy bien, cuídate.  
  
Satoshi: siempre lo ago^^.  
  
Kasumi: (pensando) que bien se ve cuando sonrrie asi.  
  
A las 12:40 am  
  
Kasumi se encontraba en un balcón de la habitación contemplando las estrellas cuando derrepente pasa una estrella fugas.  
  
Kasumi: que linda estrella fugas, le pediré un deseo (pensando) deseo que mi amor por satoshi sea correspondido y nunca me separe de el (hablando) que raro pareciera que esa estrella despegara de esta ciudad, debe ser mi imaginación.  
  
Kasumi entra a dentro de la habitación pero acercando la imagen asía la estrella fugas notamos a 2 personas y 5 pokemon.  
  
Kojiro: (en el aire) quien lo diría el bobo tiene una nueva novia.  
  
Niase: (en el aire) pues pa mi que no era su novia.  
  
Musashi: (en el aire) seguro esa chica desagradable lo echiso para que dejara a la boba.  
  
Niase: (en el aire) tal ves.  
  
Musashi: (en el aire) pues por a hora solo hay que decir una cosa.  
  
E.R: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL EQUIPO ROKET A CIDO VENCIDO OTRA VES!!!!!!!.  
  
Wobbuffet: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡wooooooooooooobbuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!  
  
Y a las 1:00 AM sonó el teléfono  
  
Kasumi: hola ¿¿¿quien es???  
  
Sakura: hola soy sakura llamo para decir que satoshi estaba muy cansado y decidió pasar la noche aquí.  
  
Kasumi: esta bien (y cuelga) que aaarggggg yo preocupándome por el y el tipo se queda a dormir en la casa de una chica ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO LO SOPORTO!!!!!!!!!  
  
A la maña siguiente en casa de sakura que resulto ser una hermosa mansión junto al mar, Kasumi y Takeshi fueron a buscar a satoshi.  
  
Kasumi: porque tardara tanto,  
  
Eso eso se habré la puerta y para sorpresa de todos salen satoshi y sakura ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ABRASADOS o.O!!!!!!!!.  
  
Satoshi: pikachu ven amigo.  
  
Pikachu sube al hombro de satoshi  
  
Pikachu: pika pi (que raro se be esta mañana)  
  
Satoshi se veía como siempre excepto en su expresión que era que se veía como cansado y con los ojos abiertos asta la mitad.  
  
Kasumi: (molesta) satoshi que significa esto.  
  
Satoshi: pues que esta mañana me di cuenta que yo estoi enamorado de sakura y se lo dije.  
  
Al decir eso Kasumi quedo echa piedra.  
  
Takeshi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡queeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: así es y yo siento lo mismo por el.  
  
Kasumi se izo polvo.  
  
Takeshi: y ¿¿que pasara con tu viaje satoshi??  
  
Satoshi: pues creo que dejare el viaje en cuanto a la bicicleta de Kasumi pues el mandare una cuando vuelva a ciudad celeste, ya no tiene porque acompañarme pero serán bienvenidos cuando nos casemos.  
  
No hubo mas que decir Takeshi tubo que respetar la decisión de satoshi y llevar los trozos de Kasumi que quedo echa polvo.  
  
Un rato después en las asía afueras de la ciudad.  
  
Kasumi: (casi llorando) esto no es verdad, esto no es verdad, esa chica le izo algo a satoshi.  
  
Takeshi: pues yo creo lo mismo.  
  
¿???: yo también.  
  
Takeshi y Kasumi: ¿ehhh????  
  
Narrador: que le habrá pasado a satoshi aquella noche porque repentinamente se enamoro de sakura, quien es sakura realmente, que habrán bisto el E.R quien será esa misteriosa voz.  
  
Esta historia continuara (fin del episodio)  
  
Que les paresio el fic espero que les alla gustado, dudas y comentarios a fs__pag@hotmail.com o en el foro de pkmncg http://usuarios.lycos.es/forocito/.  
  
Este fic se los dedico a todos mis amigos que me han apoyado en especial katie quien la quiero mucho, kaoru y kenshin porser los mejor civer papis de todos bueno a hora debo irme byeeeee cuídense y esperen el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Traduccion de los nombres en japonés  
  
Satoshi: nombre dado en América ash.  
  
Kasumi: nombre dado en América misty.  
  
Takeshi: nombre dado en América brock.  
  
Kojiro: nombre en dado en América james.  
  
Musashi: nombre dado en América jesse.  
  
Nyase: nombre dado en América meowth.  
  
p.d: dejen rewiews ^^ 


End file.
